The present invention relates to helically-wound cable and related method. In one embodiment, the cable includes a single wire that is tightly wound over itself to form a multi-layer cable with a hollow lumen. In some cases, such cables use solder or brazing to secure ends of the cable to prevent its uncoiling. Because there are limitations to use of such approaches, there is a need for the present invention.